This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Medical professionals utilize various types of medical devices, such as scopes, to view, diagnose, and treat medical conditions. For example, an endoscope may be used to examine the interior of a hollow organ or cavity of a patient's body. In particular, a nasopharyngoscope may be used to examine a patient's nasal passages and pharynx. Similarly, an otoscope may be used to examine a patient's ear canal.
Image capturing devices and related systems are, likewise, commonly used in the medical profession to capture images of a patient's body, and, thereafter, diagnose and treat medical conditions. For example, cameras, X-Ray systems, and magnetic resonance imaging systems are used to capture various types of images of a patient's body.
While known medical devices, such as scopes, and known imaging systems have proven acceptable for their intended purposes, a continuous need for improvement in the relevant art remains.